Balcony
by TheDominicanBlackStar
Summary: They didn't always talk, but when they did, it was always short conversations. Soul Eater Evans has had a crush on his best friend, Maka Albarn for awhile now, but hasn't quite had the courage to tell her yet, or his friends. Will a simple dance at 'Le Ballroom De Clay' help him get the courage? Or will he chicken-out like every other time?


_**Balcony**_

_**Author's Note,**_

_**Hi everyone, this is a new idea I had, but I'm not to sure if I actually like it or not. Mostly just a think & write. Review a please. I could use the new ideas.**_

**One-Shot.**

They didn't always talk, but when they did, it was always short conversations. Soul Eater Evans has had a crush on his best friend, Maka Albarn for awhile now, but hasn't quite had the courage to tell her yet, or his friends. Will a simple dance at _'Le Ballroom De Clay'_ help him get the courage? Or will he chicken-out like every other time?

It was a ballroom.

That for sure he knew.

Though, it was one he didn't like.

_'Le Ballroom De Clay'._

The fanciest ballroom out there.

But he didn't care.

He was never much of a _gentlemen_.

He only attended this _activity, _because he was forced to go by his friends.

He cringed.

His _'girl-friends'._

He thought about the ride there.

It wasn't all that bad.

No, he did get to sit next to Maka, on their way to said ballroom.

One of his many best-friends.

And also; His crush.

He's liked her since the day they met.

Her sandy blonde hair, and her light green eyes, were always the sunshine to his day.

Oh how he loved her.

He thought about what made the ride even better.

And realized that it was closeness they had;

He sighed.

No they weren't together.

Though he wished they were.

He looked into the distance, watching as the night lights of the city, began to glow.

'The dance of the lights' He called it.

Whenever he could, he would just go to the roof top, and watch as the city lights lit up;

Trying to fight off the terrors of the night.

His eyes narrowed as he remembered there ride here.

Somehow in the end, he got squished against the right side of the car door;

This 'limo' Liz had ordered was a little on the small side.

But as if fate was on his side, he ended up squished next to Maka;

He groaned.

The girl was nearly on his lap.

Suddenly he came to realize, that even if she was on his lap-

He'd be fine with it.

Though he swore he'd have a boner by the time they got there.

But for now, he was okay.

Her sandy blonde hair slightly slapped his face every turn her head made;

While her light green eyes met his at every giggle or laugh she made.

He loved her laugh.

But not as much as he loved her smile.

Maka was never much of a party person.

That he knew that on a personal note.

She was a studious girl, who never really found time for partying.

'But she surprised me when she said, she'd be coming.'

He was extremely happy to hear that she was coming;

More like gleeful.

He kept reminding himself, 'This is the night.'

The night, he'd tell Maka, that he loved her.

He was sick of, 'waiting for the right moment.'

When the moment could have been years ago.

The love struck boy turned his head to look at the girls;

So far they seemed to be having a good time.

He smiled, every time he noticed Maka laugh.

Suddenly she looked at him, and smiled that sweet smile of hers;

Man, did he love that girl.

She was making self-control even more harder for him to contain.

God, how he wanted to just kiss her, and make her feel the way he's felt, all those years.

He tried his best to restrain himself from grabbing her head; And yanking it forward.

Forward to meet, _His lip_s; And not someone else's.

All he could think about was capturing her sweet tender lips, into his own.

Oh how restrain was so difficult.

**{Soul's P.O.V.}**

I leaned over as much as I could and cupped Maka's ear around my hands.

Trying to speak over the blaring music.

'Jeez, I think I'm going to need a hearing aid after this.'

I looked down and blushed; Before quickly looking back up.

I tried not to think of how close my dick was to her hand, but it wasn't really working.

All I could think of was her tender lips sucking me off.

I soon began to fantisize.

'I just want to fuckher _so_ bad-!'

I quickly shook my head, clearing all wet thoughts from my mind.

'The last thing I needed was the girls freaking out, over a boner.'

"I didn't know you were coming, I mean Liz said she would drag your, I quote 'drag your bookworm-ass here.'" I chuckled a bit remembering Liz's cruel words.

Maka seemed to find the same humor, for she laughed up a storm.

My heart began to flutter as the sweet sound of her laugh, overpowered the blaring music.

But soon it sank,

Both Liz and Patty looked over at us.

'They always ruin everything.'

I quickly jumped back into my seat; I'm guessing we looked weird; Seeing as how my body pressed up against Maka's, while my hands were on her ear.

Her body, was leaning against mine for support.

Both Thompson sisters, gave one-another a look before looking back at me and Maka.

'I'm never going to here the end of this.'

I guess I was blushing a little too hard, because the next thing I knew, my cheek was being grabbed and stretched in positions, ones cheek usually wouldn't move in.

"Awww Soul-kun~! Your blushing!" Maka gushed.

"Ah, M-Maka-! Stop it!"

I pushed her hands away from my face, while noticing the three girls giggling.

I sighed.

'I seriously need some more guy-friends'.

I face palmed.

'Why didn't I ask Blackstar to come?!'

I soon got annoyed of the humiliation, and tried to change the subject.

"So... Are we almost there?"

I was rubbing my now sore cheek.

'Damn, Maka pinches hard!'

Liz nodded, while giving a knowing look.

"Yeah, when are we getting there?"

She stood and made her way to the window that separated guests, from drivers.

I took a quick glance at Maka, and noticed her face was red.

I looked away, then quickly back.

'Wait-red?'

After a word with the driver, Liz sat back down.

She looked to the three of us and spoke,

"He said we should be there in another five minutes or so."

Then I noticed Maka sigh, and gave her a questioning look.

'I hope she's okay.'

Quickly noticing my questioning look she seemed like she was going to say something; But she soon waved it off as the car jerked forward.

"Sorry about that folks, some people nowadays don't know how to drive." Our driver Stein spoke, gesturing to the white car in front of us.

'He looked as though he was going to go, curse the driver off.'

I smirked, my shark like teeth popping out,

'Now that, would be funny.'

Soon we arrived at the parking lot, but I didn't notice.

'What did Maka want to say to me?'

As the girls made their way out of the car, all I could think about was, what did Maka want to say?

'I mean, yes it could have been pointless-'

'But-'

'It could have been important as well.'

_'Could she have wanted to say something?'_

_'Something about her feelings?'_

_'Feelings that involved me, with her, in bed, with our bodies soaked in one another's swe-'_

"SOUL!"

"Huh..?"

It was then that I noticed three aggravated girls waiting outside the car for me;

'Shit.'

Though Maka didn't seem aggravated.

No actually, it was her, that gestured for me to get out the car.

'And who am I to deny my beloveds heeds?'

I quickly jumped out, apologizing to both the girls and driver for having them wait.

'Jeez, I need to get my act together.'

I shoved hands into my pockets, trying to make them less tight.

'Damn those wet thoughts.'

We gave out thanks to driver, before soon making our way over to the ball, though it seemed like Liz and Patty had different plans.

'Again.' I sighed.

"Liz I bet you, that I could get a guy to dance with me."

Liz gave her sister a look.

"Well obviously Pat, you just em." Liz said not seeming so interested.

"Without even asking." Patty continued, making her older sister stop in mid step.

The grin on Patty's face showed: S_he was game._

'Oh god, this is going to be just like the last time.'

In which, 'last time' ended both girls, banned from _'The Raspberry Cabernet'._

And him, to walk out following said girls.

As Liz, and Patty darted to the entrance, pushing and shoving one another; I decided to stay back.

I didn't want to be here anymore.

I looked down; Watching as my feet walked themselves towards the entrance.

Then I started to think about all the guys that would want to dance with Maka; My fists clenched, but I quickly hid them with another shove into my pocket.

'No, this time its going to be different; I'm going to ask Maka to dance.'

My shoulders slumped, 'But how? She most likely doesn't like me the same way I like her-there's no point in trying anymore.'

I'm guessing Maka noticed my attitude change.

She stopped walking and waited for me to catch up.

I looked up; Only enough to see her through my white bangs.

As I caught up I asked,"Huh? What's wrong?"

I looked behind me, 'Maybe she's waiting for someone?'

I was a little nervous as we started walking in a unison.

'Did-Did she really want to walk with me?'

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Just thought I'd wait for you." She smiled another of her many beautiful smiles.

I could feel my heart pounding a thousand times a second.

"O-Oh thanks." Dammit, I was stuttering.

I grabbed the collar of my shirt, gently tugging it forward.

It was getting hot.

I rubbed the back of my neck at her 'Mhm'.

I looked away, 'Damn was she cute'.

I controlled my thoughts, not wanting my _little friend_ to join our conversation.

He was getting a little too happy down there.

I decided to distract my thoughts with her appearance; Which didn't help at all.

But man did she look beautiful.

But what really seemed to catch my attention was her dress.

It fit so well to her body.

'Good thing she didn't go dress shopping with Liz, and Patty. Those two pranksters probably would've put her in something horrible.'

I glared, '-Or something, too revealing.'

'Those damn men at the party would've been all over her.'

I sighed as I looked back at her, she looked well

The skin colored dress suited her, just fine.

Then it hit me;

'Maybe if I flirt with her- then she'll understand before I even tell her my true feelings!'

'Yes!'

I quickly regained my composture, 'But first, I need to keep my cool.'

I smirked,

'Time to get _sexy_.'

I leaned over near her ear and barely whispered, "By the way, you look really beautiful."

Her sweet little smile broadened, as I leaned back.

"Really, you think so?" She seemed like she was going to go into detail on how she didn't look so-

But I stopped her.

"Trust me, would I ever lie to you?" I bowed a bit to fit some sort of humor into this conversation.

I really wanted to hear her laugh again.

She gently punched my arm, "Stop being such a baka."

It was then I noticed her slightly pink face.

'I made her blush?'

I looked closer, 'I did! I made her blush!'

I decided to keep going;

I bowed, "Of course ma-lady."

She looked up at me, while I looked down at her; Our eyes met for about a second or two, before I noticed the upcoming door.

'Time to show Maka, how much of a gentlemen I really am.'

I quickly made my way up ahead and held the door open for her.

'I hope this is working.'

She giggled, but thanked me anyway.

'She has the cutest giggle.'

As we made our way in, we were hit with a wave of guys, _begging_ to dance with the now frightened girl next to me.

My girl.

'Those fucking Bastards.'

"Hey Maka lets-" I began to speak, but stopped when I noticed the girl of my dreams was no longer standing by me, but being dragged to the dance floor by another man.

"Ma-Maka?"

A man that wasn't me.

Maka yelled over her shoulder a quick, "Chat with you later!"

But we both knew that was a lie, we're never near one another during these types of parties;

Or any type of party at all.

I sighed.

'So much for getting a dance.'

I made my way to a random table, already wanting to go home.

'Why'd I let them talk me into this? She doesn't like me back.'

'Maybe I can sneak out without Liz, or Patty noticing?'

I guess I was noticed by the two Thompson sisters, because soon I was surround by them.

I groaned, while shoving my head into my now wrapped arms.

"Go away..." I mumbled, though there was a good chance they didn't hear me.

"Whats wrong Soul-kun? Lady troubles again?" Patty asked, trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't helping.

"Fuck off." I looked up at the two sisters.

Liz glared at me, clearly mad at what I said to her younger sister.

"Jeesh, were just trying to help you-your the one in love with your best fri-!"

I quickly jumped up and covered Liz's mouth.

"What's your fucking problem?!" I whispered loudly into her ear.

'Is she fucking crazy?! Maka could've heard her!'

I vigorously looked around for said girl.

She shrugged, looking up at me with board eyes.

'Damn this girl.'

The still head locked girl tapped my arm, indicating for me to look at her.

"What?" I looked down as she pointed across the ballroom.

'Across the ballroom?'

'What's across the ballro-'

I looked closer and noticed Maka, laughing and giggling, with a man.

Not just any man.

I glared.

My archnemisis; Kidd.

We've been enemie's since we were kids; When the both of us admited we loved Maka.

I looked back at the two.

Maka looked like she was having a good time.

I looked away.

'_Without_ me.'

I dropped the girl that was in my arms, dashing out the open door; Which lead me to the _balcony_.

Ignoring Liz's yell of "Ow, you bastard!"

I reached the end of the balcony's floor,

Gripping the railing of said balcony.

**'Dammit!'**

'Why didn't I just _tell_ her before?!'

'Why didn't I just _ask_ her before?!'

I noticed the tips of my knuckles began to turn white, but that didn't matter right now.

All that mattered was;

I had lost the girl of my dreams, to my enemy.

'To my rival.'

I sighed.

'Dammit.'

I leaned on the railing more.

'And to think, she could've been _mine_.'

I sighed.

'Why am I even complaining?'

'She never liked me back; It was all in my head.'

I looked into the distance, the stars were out, above and free; Joining one another as if nothing was wrong.

'Man did I wish I was a star.'

'They have it good up there.'

'Don't have to worry about, feelings, or emotions.'

I looked side ways.

'Why couldn't I have been born a star?'

'Up there, and free; Where your heart can't be damaged or broken.'

'A star, has it good.'


End file.
